


You got me the Llama?

by DaFishi



Series: Fluffy Friends [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I swear it’s not crack, Llamas, M/M, Promise, SO MUCH FLUFF, and it’ll make sense, i need to write some angst to make myself feel better, its Alexander’s birthday, llama squad, llama time, read the first fic in the series, thats right, thomas gets him the llama, where you at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas gets Alexander the llama he wants.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Fluffy Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958725
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	You got me the Llama?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamilWriter_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/gifts).



> This was practically crack

Alexander stumbled around blindly as Thomas laughs.

Alexander trips over a branch and falls to the floor.

“Whatever birthday gift you’re getting me better be worth it,” Alexander warns as he stands up.

The second he does, he trips on the same tree branch and is sent sprawling to the floor.

“Curse that tree branch and its perfect positioning!” Alexander yells.

“Darling, please, I need to breathe,” Thomas wheezes.

He can barely hold his laughter because this is the 13th time Alexander has tripped on that same branch.

“I’m just gonna stay here now,” Alexander calls from the floor.

Thomas can’t answer, desperately trying to catch his breath.

“My god, you’re so fucking clumsy,” Thomas says, finally recovering from his excessive laughter.

“Hey! I’m blindfolded, dumbass,” Alexander retorts.

Thomas wipes a tear from his eye and looks up.

He grins as he sees his birthday present to his husband come to them.

“Alexander, get up and take off the blindfold,” Thomas says.

“I swear, if this is some stupid trick then I’m going to kill you and your smug- oh my fucking god,” Alexander gasps.

In front of him was a fluffy llama, pure white fur combed beautifully to make her look like a cloud.

Alexander holds out a hand carefully, afraid that if he touches it, it’s going to vanish.

When his hand hits the soft fur, he inhales sharply at the soft texture.

“So, we can't get a llama for good, but I bought this llama from this farm. We can come and visit her whenever we want. Her name is Lily,” Thomas explains.

When Alexander turns around, there are tears in his eyes.

He runs up to Thomas and hugs him as tight as he can.

“I love you so much,” Alexander whispers.

Thomas chuckles.

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
